1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a small buckle, especially useful in passive seal belt systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Passive seat belt systems exist in which a seat belt automatically is placed about an occupant. One typical system includes an inboard retractor to which one end of the belt is attached, with the other end being attached to a tongue that mates with a buckle mounted on the door frame. The buckle and tongue combination provides a releasable interconnection for the system so that the belt can be removed in emergency situations. Existing buckles tend to be rather bulky. It would be desirable to provide a miniaturized buckle capable of performing the same function as the existing buckles.